pretty_cure_generationfandomcom-20200213-history
NPC501
'"Attack and the first Pretty Cure" '(攻撃と最初プリキュア Kogeki to saisho Purikyua) is the first episode of New! Pretty Cure 5. In this episode, Cocoda Ichigo transforms to Cure Strawberry for the first time. Synopsis New! Pretty Cure 5 Hey minna! My new fanfic – New! Pretty Cure 5 enjoy it. This is dedicated to one of my best friends on youtube - InfiniteAngelBeatri a.k.a. (in)fin-chan Legend: Italian fonts - Japanese text * - actions () - thoughts bold fonts - author notes The action is at Palmier Kingdom. A mascot runs into the palace. 2 humans are sitting on thrones. A man is adult, wearing baby-blue suit and red cloak. He has a crown on his head. The woman has long pink hair in ponytail, wearing pink dress and red cloak. She was with golden tiara. The man stands up. Man: What is wrong, Sugar? Mascot: Coco-sama! Nozomi-sama! They broke through the first wall! They'll be here soon! Coco: Honey! Get Ichigo and escape! Nozomi: But I must help you! Our kingdom is under attack! You'll die if I escape! Coco: But we must protect Ichigo! Nozomi: I'll send her to Kur… Milk! She can protect her! Coco: You'll let her alone? This is what they want! Nozomi: No! Vanilla and Waffle will come with her! Coco: But what about you? You can't transform into Pretty Cure anymore! They'll catch you! Nozomi: Have hope, darling. I am the queen of Palmier Ookoku – I have the power to defend myself! You won't hold at them alone. Coco: But I don't want to lose you! Nozomi: I don't want to lose you too! And that will happen if you'll fight alone! Coco: Ok. Get Ichigo to safe place. Get her to Earth at Milk. I'll let you stay by my side. Nozomi: Arigato, Coco. Nozomi went outside to look for Ichigo. Nozomi: Ichigo! Ichigo! *running around everywhere and shouting* Where are you? Meanwhile, a tanuki-like mascot was playing with a dog-like mascot and mouse-like mascot. Tanuki: My turn! Truth or dare! Dog: Truth-vani! Mouse: Why you always say truth, Vanilla?-fle Vanilla: I say because I want so-vani! You like saying "dare", Waffle, and I like truth" better-vani! Tanuki: Relax, Minna! Nozomi: Ichigo! Tanuki: Mama! *transformed to human* Mama! What's wrong! Ichigo as human was with pink hair tied into 2 pigtails, wearing pink blouse and skirt. Nozomi: The kingdom is under attack! You have to escape! Take Vanilla and Waffle with you! Go to Earth! Ichigo: What? Nozomi: Go with Vanilla and Waffle. You'll live at your aunt Kurumi. I'm entrusting you with a mission – find the 5 Pretty Cures. They are the legendary soldiers who will save our kingdom. Follow the 5 butterflies! Now, go. I'll stay here, with your father. Ichigo: Wakatta! Vanilla, Waffle! Let's go! Nozomi got her arms in the air. 5 butterflies came and opened gates to Earth. Ichigo with Waffle and Vanilla stepped through. They appeared in front of the house. A woman with shoulder-length purple hair was going into that house. Then she noticed Ichigo. Woman: Ichigo! What are you doing there? Ichigo: Kurumi-oobasan! *she hugged the woman* A/N for those unfamiliar to japanese family standarts explanation: Onee-san means your older sister or a random lady on a street that is a bit older than you but not much same with onii-san meaning older brother. Okaa-san means mother and Otou-san means father. Obaa-san (spelled in the end), means grandmother or old lady on a street, ojii-san (also spelled in the end), means grandpa or old man on street. DO NOT MIX with ooba-san and ooji-san (spelled in the beginning) meaning aunt and uncle respectfully. Ototo means little brother and imouto is little sister, but in japanese standarts older sibling usually calls his/her little sibling by name while the little sibling calls their older sibling by that suffix OP – Ai no Ondo ga Pretty Cure 5 Kurumi: Let's get inside, Ichigo. You'll explain me everything then. Ichigo: OK. They came inside. Kurumi: Tadaimasu! Male voice: Okaeri, Honey-kie Girl voice: Okaa-san! Okaeri-choco Kurumi: Come down, minna. We have a guest. A girl around Ichigo's age came downstairs, followed by a man. Girl: Hey there! My name is Hana. Okashi Hana. And you? Ichigo: I'm Ichigo. Cocoda Ichigo. Nice to meet you too. These are Vanilla and Waffle. Kurumi: Hana, this is your cousin Ichigo. Ichigo, this is your cousin Hana. This is my husband, Okashi Ben. Ichigo: Yoroshiku onegaishimasu. *bows* Kurumi: Let's go to my room, Ichigo. You'll tell me what happened then. Ichigo: Ok. *they went to her room.* Everything started, when I was playing with Waffle and Vanilla… She told her about her parents, about the attack, but not about her search. Kurumi: Palmier Ookoku was attacked? How's your parents? Are they OK? Ichigo: Yes. I hope so. I still remember the fairy tale mama used to tell me before sleeping - the adventures of Pretty Cure... Kurumi: You know, fairy tales can come true. I knew a girl – Miyuki – who loved fairy tales. She once told me, that a girl from her favorite fairy tale jumped out of the screen when she with friends was watching the movie. There is a possibility, that she just thought everything up, but I don't think so. Ichigo: How can I save my mama and papa? Do you know what can I do? Kurumi: I think that you should go to school. There is a school nearby. If you live here, you'll have to go to school. Ichigo: Well, I always wanted to go to real school. My mom is a great teacher, but since I'm a princess, I'm all alone at school. Vanilla and Waffle are my only friends. Everybody else act with me like with a princess. Kurumi: Well, I'll call to the near school tomorrow, and probably the day after tomorrow you will go to the school, because tomorrow is Sunday. Ichigo: What kind of school is that? Kurumi: It's a good school. I went to this school when I was around your age together with your mother and 4 other girls. The 6 of us were best friends. It's called L'Ecole des Cinq Lumieres – a School of Five Lights. Ichigo: What? My mom went to school in this world? Kurumi: Yes. She was born in this world. Her maiden name was Yumehara Nozomi. She was a normal girl, but she met your father and fell in love with him. After many years, they married each other and she went to live with him because he became king of Palmier Ookoku. I think I have a picture of the 6 of us somewhere. *she looked at her stuff on a shelf* Here. This is what I was talking about. The girl with pink hair is your mother, Nozomi. The girl with brown hair is your mother's best friend, Natsuki Rin. The girl in yellow hair is Kasugano Urara. She was the youngest of us. The girl with green hair is Akimoto Komachi. She was second oldest. The oldest was Minazuki Karen. She was the Seito Kaichou of the school. She is the one with blue hair. And I'm the one with purple hair. Ichigo: Wow! I hope I'll find such amazing friends when I go to this school. Kurumi: You can go with Hana to the same class. Would you like to? Ichigo: Yes! Hana is my first friend here on Earth. *yawned* Kurumi: Look at the time: It's really late, and I'm sure you're tired after long journey. Let's go sleeping. I'll call them tomorrow in the morning. Ichigo: Where will I sleep? Milk: You can sleep with Hana. I'm sure she'll share your bed. Ichigo: Ok. The girls prepared for bed, changed their clothes, and went to sleep. Hana: So, Ichigo-san, where did you come from? Ichigo: From a far off land, called Palmier Ookoku. Didn't your mom told you about it? Hana: No. I'll have to ask her. Ichigo: Uwaaah. *yawns* I'm so tired now. Let's talk tomorrow. Hana: *yawns too* Ok. Eyecatch 1 – Ichigo tries to transform to Cure Strawberry, but presses the wrong button and accidentally becomes a mascot dressed like Cure Strawberry. Everyone looks at her laughing. Eyecatch 2 – Waffle and Vanilla are playing catch, and accidentally rolls at Hana, who then turns to her mascot form - Choco. Everyone are laughing. Next morning Ichigo: Uwaah *yawns* Ohayo, Hana. *notices Hana is still sleeping.* Oh. Ohayo, Vanilla. Ohayo, Waffle. Vanilla: Ohayo, Ichigo – vani. Waffle: Ohayo – fle. Ichigo got up from bed together with Vanilla and Waffle. Milk was already awake. Kurumi: Oh. Ohayo, Ichigo. I see you're early. I baked some pancakes. Want some? Ichigo: Sure! Mama used to bake pancakes like that… back at home… *flashback of Nozomi baking pancakes for her husband and little Ichigo.* Kurumi: Nozomi? Baking? I can't imagine that. Back when we were kids, Nozomi was a bad chef. Ichigo: Can you tell me more about mama when you were kids? Kurumi: Well, she was a cheerful girl and easy befriended everyone. She had no talents, but had her own justice. She was always a great friend to everyone. Like the time a comedian lost his partner, a dragon doll, Nozomi decided to help him out to search. Also the time her oka-san - your obaa-san – had to work a lot and wasn't making lunch for her anymore. We all went to her home to teach her cooking. She dreamed of being a teacher. Like the time Rin's – the girl with red hair I told you about – imouto and ototo had to study and Nozomi helped them. There are a lot of great moments of us together. Ichigo: Wow! I wish I had such amazing friends like mama-tachi were. Kurumi: I'm sure you will. Now eat. Ichigo: Can I go outside after eating? Kurumi: Sure, but be back until 2 PM. Since tomorrow you're going to school, we'll have to buy some stuff like seifuku and books. Ichigo: OK. After they finished eating, Ichigo took Waffle and Vanilla and went away. Ichigo: Ittekimasu! Kurumi: Bye. Be safe. Ichigo: I will! Ichigo with Waffle and Vanilla went away. Ichigo was carrying the 2 mascots like toys. They went to a park nearby and sited on a bench. Vanilla: Ichigo, how do you think, who could be the 5 Pretty Cures? - Vani Waffle: Do you think you'll find them in school tomorrow? - Fle Ichigo: I really hope so. I must help my mama and papa, because they are in danger! And my home kingdom is too. Then a ball flied her way and hit her leg. Ichigo: Ouch! *holding her leg* Voice: Gomen! Daijoubu? A girl around Ichigo's age came. Ichigo: Yeah, I'm ok. Girl: Yokatta. Oh, the name's Hiri. Akazora Hiri. L'ecole des Cinq Lumieres soccer star. Yoroshiku. Ichigo: Yoroshiku onegaishimasu *bows*. My name is Cocoda Ichigo. A freshman in this city and future tenkousei to L'ecole des Cinq Lumieres. Hiri: Looks like we're going to the same school. Ichigo: It looks like it. What were you doing? Hiri: Soccer club match is coming, so I'm training to be zekkouchou! Ichigo: I'm not pro at soccer, but I think I can help you train a bit. I'll be a goalie, while you kick, ok? Hiri: I don't know, my kicks are pretty strong. Are you sure you want to help me? Ichigo: Hai. Hiri: Ok then, let's go. After few hours, Ichigo was laying on a grass, full of bruises, together with Hiri. Hiri: You're tough, Cocoda. I've never seen someone who is not a pro to get my kicks so well. Ichigo: Arigato, Akazora-san. Hiri: It's ok. Meanwhile, a young girl was watching them from the tree. She smiled wickedly and jumped in front of them. The girls got surprised. Suddenly, the sky got dark. Girl: Here we met, Princess-sama. Ichigo: What? What are you talking about? Who are you? Girl: My name is Majoku, and I am your doom, Palmier Ookoku no Princess. Ichigo: *Surprised* How do you know that? Majoku: More importantly, where is the Happy Candle? Mugen-sama needs it. Ichigo: I don't know! And even if I knew I won't tell you! Majoku: Then I'll have to use force. Oide, mugen no yami! Shadow! Majoku summoned lighting from the sky, and it hit the soccer ball. The ball Hiri had was turned into monster. Monster: Shadooow! Hiri: M-m-monster?! My soccer ball?! Majoku: Stay out of this, you pathetic human. Majoku used a move from her hand to shoot Hiri. She flied to the bushes. Ichigo: Akazora-san! Akazora-san! *she was fainted* Majoku: Now we're alone, Princess. Tell me where the Happy Candle is, or your "friend" will die. Go, Shadow! Shadow went to fainted Hiri, wrecking everything around. Ichigo: No! I won't let you hurt Akazora-san! I WILL PROTECT HER! Then a pink butterfly came to her, touching her and changing to cell-phone-like device. Vanilla: Ichigo! You became Pretty Cure! Quickly, henshin! - Vani Ichigo: B…but how can I do that? *suddenly realized what to say* Pretty Cure Metamorphosis! Ichigo pressed buttons on her CureCatch, and pink light enclosed her. Her gloves and shoes formed, then her hair changed, and the rest of the suit. Then she jumped up and said her intro. Strawberry: Kibou no berry, Cure Strawberry! Waffle: Sugoi, Ichigo! – Fle Strawberry: W-what? What happened? I'm… I'm… Pretty Cure? Majoku: So, the princess became Pretty Cure... Mugen-sama will be interested to hear that. But I still have to finish my job. Go, Shadow. Destroy Cure Strawberry. Shadow started going to where Cure Strawberry was, shouting his name. Cure Strawberry jumped up, and actually got as high as the tree tops. Strawberry: Ehhh? What's going on here? Then Shadow started shooting soccer balls at Strawberry. One of them hit her. Strawberry: Ouch! Strawberry fell down and looked hurt. Vanilla: Strawberry, ganbare – Vani! Waffle: Strawberry, kick it hard – Fle! Strawberry got up, jumped up the tree and then dashed, kicking Shadow. Shadow: Shadooow! Waffle: Finish it, Strawberry! Strawberry: How? *then realized something* Jundou otome no afureru ai, uketeminasai! (Purity of maiden's overflowing love, take that!) Pretty Cure Strawberry Love! From Cure Strawberry's glove butterfly came and touched her hand. Then turned into heart and shot, purifying Shadow. A lighting disappeared somewhere in the air. Majoku: I'll be back! Have to report it to Mugen-sama! *teleported away* Then a blue spark fell and entered Ichigo's CureCatch, and the whole battlefield returned to normal. Cure Strawberry, now Ichigo, went to Hiri. Ichigo: Akazora-san! Akazora-san! Hiri woke up Hiri: Huh? *holding her head* what happened? Monster! Where's monster! It was here! Ichigo: What monster? Did you have a nightmare? Hiri: Nightmare? Ichigo: We were lying on a grass, and both fell asleep. I woke you up, because I have to go now. Ooba-san is going to be mad. I'm really late, bye. Hiri: Um… Bye… Ichigo took Waffle and Vanilla, and ran away. Ichigo: (So, I actually became Pretty Cure. 4 more left, and I will save Mama and Papa. I really hope, that I'll find other Pretty Cure soon.) Next day: Hana was at school, talking with her classmate, who was actually Hiri. Sensei: Class! Class! Quiet! Class, today we have a tenkousei. Come in. A girl came in, and it was Ichigo. Sensei: Class, This girl is Cocoda Ichigo. Cocoda-san, introduce yourself. Ichigo wrote her name on the blackboard. Ichigo: Hello. My name is Cocoda Ichigo. I came here from a far country, and live here with my aunt. I just transferred here. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu. Hana: Ichigo! Ichigo: Oh, Hey, Hana. Akazora-san? Are you also in this class? Hiri: Cocoda? Sugoi, you're in my class now! Hana: How do you know Ichigo? Hiri: We just met yesterday. She helped me practice soccer. And you? Hana: Ichigo is my cousin. She is living with me now. Ichigo: Kawaii! Of my first friends in this city are both my classmates! Kawaii! ED – Moonlight Densetsu Next episode: Ichigo: the second Pretty Cure? It's Akazora-san! I'm sure of it! Hiri: Pretty Cure? What's that? Ichigo: Will you become one, Akazora-san? Hiri: Explain me what it is, and I think I'll try my best. Ichigo: Ok! Next episode – The second Pretty Cure, Cure Flame! Remember to stay with us next week too! Here, done with chapter 1. Remember to read, review and subscribe. Need some help with creating villains. For more info about characters, go to fandom of Pretty Cure wiki. I hope you know the link Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Category:Episodes Category:New! Pretty Cure 5 episodes Major Events *Palmier Kingdom is under attack by Infinity *Princess Ichigo together with 2 mascots escaped the kingdom and is living at her aunt Milk as Cocoda Ichigo. *Ichigo becomes Cure Strawberry for the first time. *Majoku and Shadow make their first appearance. *Cure Strawberry uses Strawberry Love for the first time. Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Category:Episodes Category:New! Pretty Cure 5 episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Category:Episodes Category:New! Pretty Cure 5 episodes